First Christmas
by nickwalco
Summary: Autr children's Christmas with the Cartwrights


**Feedback** positive and constructive comments public or private.

**Summary** This is a Christmas FanFic about the Autry Children's first Christmas with the Cartwrights

**Reader Alert **Alternate Universe/storyline

THANKS MarthaS for the Beta-Reading, much love ^_^

Ages : Adam 30, Hoss 24, Joe 18, Kristina 11, Nathan 7, Jacob 5 , Charlotte 3 , Edward 2

Winter had begun and that meant one thing, Christmas. School had just finished for the day and some of the children started to have a snowball fight. In less than five minutes, it was a snowy war-zone. Snow was being thrown everywhere.

"Hey Jake, join in!" Nathan called out to his brother. Jacob looked up from his sketchbook and shook his head.

Just then, Ben walked into he yard. "Hold your fire I come in peace!" he chuckled. "C'mon kids time to go," he said.

"Aww c'mon Uncle Ben, five more minutes?" Nathan begged.

"Sorry Nate; it gets dark to quick around this time of year." He added.

Nathan sighed. "Okay," he said as he went to grab his books. "C'mon Jake, race ya to the wagon," he challenged his brother.

"Naw, you go on ahead," Jacob said as he closed his book and gathered his other books.

"Where's Kris?" Ben asked.

"Miss Weston made her stay in class," Nathan said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Krissy hit Kyle Matthews on the head with a stick then punched him," Jacob said. "And Miss Weston wants to see you too," he added.

"She did what?!" Ben roared. He headed into the schoolhouse where he spotted Kristina standing in the corner.

"Mr. Cartwright I've been expecting you," Miss Weston said as she looked up from her desk.

"I'm told that you wanted to see me about a particular incident that happened today," Ben said as he walked up to the desk.

"Yes, there was a fight between Kristina and Kyle," Miss Weston began.

"Is the Matthews boy okay?" Ben asked.

"Thankfully yes, he just has a nasty bump on his head," Miss Weston said.

"Where is he now?" Ben asked.

"He's at the doctor's office," she said. "I hope you make sure Kristina apologizes to him."

"I intend to," Ben said. "Did she give a reason why she attacked the boy?" he asked.

"She doesn't seem to want to say any thing," Miss Weston said.

"I see," Ben began. "Kristina, come over here," Ben called.

Kristina walked over to Ben but kept her eyes on the floor.

"Care to explain to me what happened that led you to attack that boy?" Ben asked with a look on his face that could have made a mountain tremble with fear.

"No sir," Kristina said softly.

Ben took in a deep breath. "Kristina go wait in the wagon," Ben said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*

Nathan looked at Krissy as she climbed up. "Did you tell them?" Nathan asked.

"No," Kris said.

"Are you going to tell them I busted Kyle's head?" Nathan asked.

"I don't want you to get into more trouble, you already have lots of extra chores to do for skipping school last week," she said as she sat down next to Jacob and put her arm around him.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, guys," Jacob said as he looked up at Krissy then at Nate.

"Don't mention it bro," Krissy said. "Sides, I'd a knocked him out even if you weren't my brother," she added. "Imagine a big thirteen year old boy picking on a little five year old."

"Me too, he's just a great big bully," Nathan said, "Do you think maybe we can glue your drawing back together Jake?" he asked.

"I don't know," he said as he pulled out four pieces of paper. He laid them in front of him and placed them together like a puzzle so the sketch of their mother and father became noticeable.

"God really gave you a great talent," Krissy said as she looked at it. "C'mon put it in my book so it won't crumple more," Krissy said as she gently placed the bits of paper in her book.

"Is your hand still sore?" Nate asked as he looked at Krissy's red palm.

"Not as sore as it was before," she said.

"You're hand is not the only thing that will be sore young lady," Ben said as he walked up to the wagon. "I think there's one thing you should do before we head home," Ben said as he helped Kristina down and headed to the doctor's office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Jeb, Mary, I am terribly sorry for what happened to your son," Ben apologized as he walked in pulling Kristina by her arm.

Jeb stood up and looked at Ben and Kristina. "This little girl gave Kyle a busted head and a black eye?" He said in shock.

"Jeb!" Mary shouted.

Jeb turned around and looked at her. "Well she can't be more than what, ten?" He asked.

"I'm eleven sir," Kristina said.

"Where is Kyle?" Ben asked.

"He's back here," Jeb said as he led everyone back to where Kyle was. Kyle lay on the bed his head bandaged and some ice on his eye.

"Do you have anything to say Kristina?" Ben said as he looked down at her.

"He deserved it!" Kris shouted.

Kristina felt a sharp sting on her backside. She let out a yelp. "Kristina Evelyn Autry you apologize right now!" Ben demanded.

"I'm sorry Kyle," she said as a tear fell down.

Kyle looked at her. "It's okay," he said.

"Go wait in the wagon," Ben ordered. After Kristina, left he turned to Jeb and Mary. "I am terribly sorry about what happened," Ben said again "Let me help you with the medical bill," he offered.

"That won't be necessary Ben," Jeb said.

"I just hope you give that hooligan of yours what's coming to her," Mary said as she gently stroked Kyle's head.

"Mary, be thankful the boy is okay," Jeb said.

Ben and Jeb walked out the door. "Ben, I know Kyle too well; something tells me he looked for it," Jeb said.

"Why do you say that?" Ben asked.

Jeb took in a deep breath "Ever since the boy's Grandfather died he's changed a lot."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Ben said. "I take it they were really close?"

"Extremely close," Jeb said. "It was him and his mother who raised him when he was younger... back when I was... a drunk who couldn't care less," he said.

"I understand," Ben said.

"You were so patient with me, and helped me come to realize what was most important in my life," Jeb said.

Ben smiled at him and put his arm on his shoulder. "There's a good person in everyone, we just have to learn how to bring him out," Ben said.

Jeb smiled and nodded. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you around I better go get back to seeing about Kyle," he said.

"I have a young girl I have to see about as well," Ben said.

"Ain't fatherhood the best?" he smirked.

Ben chuckled "it sure is."

~*~*~*~*~That evening.~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ben and Kristina sat in the living room. "I think you've had enough time to think, so I suggest you tell me what happened in school today," Ben said sternly.

"I went to school, got into trouble, school ended, you came to pick me up," she said.

"You know what I am referring to Kristina," Ben said as he folded his arms his tone sounding more serious.

"I hit Kyle over the head with a stick and then I punched him in the face," she said.

"And why did you do that, did he say something to you?" Ben asked.

"No," she said.

Ben took in a deep breath "I think it's about time we have a private talk," Ben said.

Nathan was upstairs listening. "No Uncle Ben don't!" he said as he ran down the stairs. "Don't hit her!" he said as he stood in front of Ben.

"Nathan, go back to bed," Ben said.

Nathan took a deep breath. "No, not till you hear what I have to say," He said. "She didn't hit Kyle with the stick I did-"

"Nate no!" Krissy interrupted.

"No Krissy, I can't let you get in trouble for me," he said "Kyle was picking on Jacob, he snatched Jake's sketch book and tore out a page then ripped it all up," Nathan began. "Then he looked like if he was going to hit Jake so I grabbed a stick and wacked him on the head," he continued. "After that Krissy came in, grabbed the stick from me, and I told her what happened and she punched Kyle. Then Miss Weston came out," he went on. "When I was about to tell Miss Weston the truth Krissy took the blame for me," he finished.

Ben looked at the two children "Kris is that true?" Ben questioned.

Kristina looked at the floor took in a deep breath then nodded. "Yes sir," she said.

"If you don't believe me you can look at Jake's sketch book and Krissy has the torn page in her book too," Nathan said.

Ben stood up from the armchair. "I believe you two," Ben said. "But I want you two to understand that violence never solves anything," he said. "Now go on upstairs," he said.

"Yes sir," they said in unison.

"You didn't have to tell him," Kristina said as she walked up the stairs.

"We're family Krissy, I gotta look out for you and you gotta look out for me cause that's what they do," Nate said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~THE NEXT DAY~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

"Okay class just remember to bring whatever donation you can bring tomorrow so we can send to the orphanage in San Francisco," Miss Weston said.

"Miss Weston?" Jacob said as she raised his hand. "Maybe we can have a talent show at the end of the week, and people can pay a little and we can take that money and give it to the orphanage too?" he asked.

"That's a great idea Jacob, what do you kids think? Are you sure it won't be to late to start planning?" Scattered conversations were heard in the schoolroom.

"I think it's a great idea," Jessica said.

"Yeah," Scott agreed. "We have about two weeks left. We can have it on the last day of school," he added.

"And maybe we can sell stuff, too. I can sell some paintings," Jacob said.

"And I can bake some cookies and sell them," Amanda said.

"Well, I guess it's a plan," Miss Weston said. "Well I guess it's about time to let you kids out, don't forget to read chapters 1-3 in your history books," she said as the kids walked out.

"Hey Autry, be thankful Ben took pity on you and your brothers and sisters or else you'd been in that orphanage," Kyle said as he walked up to Jacob.

"Kyle, I don't want no trouble," Jacob said as he looked up from his sketchbook.

"Well it's the truth; that's what my ma said," Kyle said.

"Well your ma's wrong, Uncle Ben loves us all," Nathan said.

"Yea right, he doesn't love you; he just felt sorry for you," Kyle said.

"Oh go to hell," Kristina said as she walked up to her brothers.

Kyle looked at her and chuckled. "You know if your uncle heard you say that he'd tan ya!" Kyle said.

"You know if you hurt my brothers I'd pound you again?" Kristina said.

"Oh shut up," Kyle said.

"What, ashamed of getting beat up by a girl?" Kristina said.

"You can tell him the truth Krissy was the one that whacked your head," Nathan said smiling.

"You got beat up by a seven year old and a girl?" Nigel asked as he walked up to him. "Wait till everyone hears this!" he smirked as he ran off.

"Nigel, wait up!" Kyle called as he ran after him. "You guys' will pay!" he said to Kristina and Nathan.

Nathan turned to Jacob. "Did he hurt you Jake?" Nathan said.

"I'm fine guys," Jacob said. "What did he mean that Uncle Ben felt sorry for us and we would have been in the orphanage?" he asked.

"Oh don't listen to him, Jakey," Kris said as she hugged him. "C'mon let's go build a snowman!" she said.

The two weeks flew by; the fundraiser was a complete success. Strangely, Kyle hadn't done or said anything to the Autry children, yet. It was now Sunday December 24th.

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Christmas Eve~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So we gotta go to church today and tomorrow morning?" Nathan asked.

"Of course," Ben said as he brushed Charlotte's hair.

"Well at least the good thing about today is there's gonna be a Christmas lunch after service," he said.

"I like church," Charlotte said.

"You like everything," Nathan said as he rolled his eyes.

"I'd appreciate a little less attitude Nathan," Ben said sternly.

"Yes sir," Nathan said as he put on his jacket. "Well I'm ready."

Ben finished brushing Charlotte's hair. "There, you look just as beautiful as your mother."

"I'm gonna see momma on Christmas, cause I asked Santa to bring her and daddy," Charlotte said.

"You stupid baby, Santa can't bring that," Nathan yelled as he turned to her.

Charlotte looked up at Ben and started crying; he gave Nathan a dangerous glare.

"Why don't we go wait in the buggy Nate?" Hoss said. "Everyone's out already," he said as he walked out with the boy.

Ben hugged and cradled Charlotte. "There, there my little angel, don't cry," he comforted.

"But uncle Ben, Nathan said-" she began but was cut off.

"I know what Nate said," he said as he cuddled the girl. "But he's right," he said.

"What?" Charlotte said as more tears started to fall.

"Well, sweetie, Santa can't bring people back to life," Ben said.

"Oh..." Charlotte said as she looked down and wiped her tears.

"Now don't be sad little one," Ben said as he took out his handkerchief and wiped Charlottes eyes. "Your momma and papa would have want you to smile and be happy," Ben said. Charlotte kept silent. "Say, how bout we open one of your presents?" Ben bribed.

"But Christmas is tomorrow," Charlotte said.

"You can open just one," Ben said as he carried her over to the tree, which was surrounded by gifts. "Here you go this one is from me," he said as he handed it to her.

Charlotte unwrapped it, her eyes lit up, "It's a bear!" she squealed as she hugged it tightly. "Thank you Uncle Ben!" she said as she hugged Ben's neck.

Ben chuckled and hugged and kissed her, "Lets head off to church now, okay?" he said placing the child down.

"Okay," she said. "I'm gonna race you to the buggy!" she said as she ran off giggling.

Ben smiled shook his head and walked out after her.

After the church service had finished Jacob headed to the outhouse, but was stopped by Kyle. "Why don't you just run away; no one really cares about you," Kyle said.

"Kyle, I really don't wanna fight you," Jacob said.

"Who says anything about fighting?" Kyle began. "I don't see your brother or sister anywhere around to defend you," he said.

"I don't need them to fight for me; sides Uncle Ben says it's better to walk away from a fight," Jacob said.

"Well look what I got here," Kyle said holding up a book that looked a lot like Jacob's sketchbook.

"Hey give that back!" Jacob said as he reached for it.  
"You want it?" Kyle said smiling here catch!" he said as he threw it on the outhouse.

Jacob watched in horror as he saw his book fell down the hole with a soft splash. Tears rolled down his face as he bolted off.

Kyle burst out laughing. He didn't throw the real sketchbook down the hole, he was going to, but when he opened the real one and saw on the first page, 'To our wonderful son Jacob, May you change the world with your drawings, love Momma and Papa.' he couldn't do something that cruel. So he found an old sketchbook that looked a lot like it and threw it in.

"Uncle Ben we can't find Jacob!" Krissy said as she ran up to Ben.

"What?" Ben said. "Did you check the outhouse?" he asked.

"We looked everywhere," Nathan said. "He ain't no where to be found." He finished.

"I'll go ride around town," Adam said as he headed towards Sport.

"What's going on Ben?" Jeb asked as he and his family walked up to them.

"We can't find Jacob," he said.

"I'll help you look," Jeb said.

"I bet you said something to him," Nathan said as he looked at Kyle coldly.

"I didn't tell him anything," Kyle said defensively.

"Kyle have you been harassing these kids?" Jeb demanded.

Kyle panicked for a moment. "Look he's holding Jacob's sketch book!" Nathan said as he grabbed it from him.

"Where did you get that?" Jeb asked.

"Well I...I... I" he stumbled.

"I swear you better answer me!" Jeb demanded.

"I found in on the seat in your buggy Mr. Cartwright, I threw a book that look like his in the outhouse and he ran off crying," Jeb blurted out as he saw his father's hands move toward his belt.

"You stole it from my buggy?" Ben questioned.

"Yes sir," Kyle said as he looked down.

"He picks on Jacob all the time, too," Nathan said.

"What has he been doing?" Jeb questioned.

Nathan and Kristina told Jeb everything that Kyle did to Jacob.

Jeb took in a deep breath trying to control his anger. "Kyle, what's your story and you better not lie to me, boy!" he yelled.

Kyle started to shake as he repeated the whole incident that happened.

"How long ago did this happen?" Ben asked.

"About an hour ago, before the lunch started," he said.

"Did you see which way he ran off too?" Ben asked.

"No sir I was laughing too hard to notice," he said as he looked down.

"You think it's funny to bully a child?!" Jeb yelled.

"No sir..." Kyle said.

"C'mon son, I think you know what the consequences for your actions are," Jeb said as he led Kyle to the back of the church. "I'll help you look for your nephew in a moment Ben," he said as he pulled his belt out.

"Hoss, Joe you go round up a search party; there's no telling how far he could have gotten," Ben said as he watched the boys leave.

"I want to help too," Kristina said.

"No I'm taking you and your brothers and sister home," Ben said. "Go get on you horse, Nathan you go wait in the buggy and I'll go get Charlotte and Edward."

"Uncle Ben I can't find Midnight!" Kristina said as she came back. "I think Jacob took him," she said. I found his neck-tie where I tied him," Kristina said.

"There's no telling how far he could have gotten on horse," Ben exclaimed. He hurried quickly into the church picked up Charlotte and Edward who were being watched by some of the ladies. "Sorry ladies, something urgent has come up," he said as he scooped the children up and headed outside.

~*~*~*~*~*~ That night*~*~**~*~**~~*

Joe and Hoss came in Ben stood up. "Did you find him?" Ben asked.

"I'm afraid not, Pa, we just came here to get some more coffee for the search party," Joe said as he headed to the kitchen to refill the thermos.

"Where do you suppose the little fella could be?" Hoss said as he sat down. Little fella was Jacob's nickname which Hoss gave to him because he was so small for his age. He'd always play wrestle with Hoss, whenever he got the chance.

"Thermoses are all filled," Joe said as he came out holding them.

"I think I'll go with you," Ben said as he put on his coat. "Joseph you stay here and watch the kids," Ben said.

"Okay Pa," Joe said.

"Uncle Ben I want to go help look too," Kristina said as she came downstairs.

"No, Kris, it's to dark out here," Ben said as he and Hoss left.

Kristina sighed as she watched them go. "Hey don't worry, Pa and Hoss and everyone will find him," Joe said as he placed a hand on Kristina's shoulder.

"Joe, he's my brother. I've got to help look for him. I was supposed to watch out for him and make sure no one hurt him," she said.

"Krissy, what happened today wasn't your fault," Joe said.

Krissy sighed. "Well at least let me go look for him," she said.

"You heard Pa. He said he doesn't want you out there," Joe said.

"Well I'm going and you can't stop me," she said as she headed for the door.

"Oh yes I can!" Joe said as he grabbed her arm. "Now go on upstairs," he said.

Kristina sighed and stomped up the stairs.

Joe sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't think I'll ever want to become a father," he said to himself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~**~

Jacob had been riding for hours; he was cold tired and hungry. "I sure wish I had taken some food with me," he said. "And Krissy doesn't even have any food in her saddle bag," he said. Little did he known he had actually made it to the Ponderosa; he was about twenty-five miles away from the house. The only light he had was from the moon and that wasn't enough. Jacob yawned. "I'm so tired, Midnight," he said as he climbed down. He pulled out the extra blanket that was on the saddlebag and wrapped it around himself and sat down next to a rock.

Midnight neighed and bent his head down towards the boy. "I don't got any treats on me boy," Jacob said as he patted him. Midnight started breathing on Jacob in an attempt to keep him warm. "Oh, thanks buddy," he said as he stroked him. Jacob was soon asleep.

~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
Kristina paced her room; it was 3 o'clock in the morning and Joe had fallen asleep on the couch. Charlotte and Eddie were sound asleep. "Will you cut that out," Nathan said.

"I can't help it I'm worried about Jake," she said. "You know what?" she said as she went to her closet and pulled out a satchel and placed two extra blankets and a coat in it. "I'm going out to look for him," she said.

"But uncle Ben said not to," Nathan said.

"I know, but I'm gonna try," Kriss said as she headed down stairs.

Nathan followed her. "What if Joe catches you, he might tell Uncle Ben," he whispered to her.

Kristina placed a loaf of bread in the satchel. "Id rather get a tanning and know I helped looking for my brother than stay here and worry about him," she said as she headed out the house from the kitchen.

"Krissy wait, I'm coming too," he said as he followed her.

"You sure?" she asked.

"He's my brother too," he said as he put on his coat.

The two children went to the barn, Nathan saddled up his horse Champion. Kristina saddled up Cochise. Then they rode off.

They rode for a about an hour and still no sign of Jacob, "I'm really tired now, Krissy," Nathan whined.

"I am too," she yawned. "Let's ride for a while longer." She said.

Nathan let out a soft whine and followed her. "Hey, look I think I see something," Nathan said as he rode up to check it out. "Krissy look it's Jacob!" Nathan called as Kristina came riding up to them.

"Jacob wake up," Nathan said as he gently shook him.

"Jakey you're okay!" Kristina said as she climbed off Cochise and hugged him.

"Krissy?" he said. "I'm cold."

Kristina went over to Cochise, took the satchel, pulled out the blankets, and wrapped them around Jacob. "Better?" she asked,

"Uh huh," he said smiling a little "I'm hungry too," he said softly.

"It's okay I got some bread here," she said as she pulled it out and started to feed him. Jacob had soon devoured the whole loaf. He looked over to Nathan who had fallen asleep next to him. "I better get you guys home," she yawned. "Where is home?" she said as she looked around. She was so tired she couldn't even remember. She yawned and fell to her knees, all warn out.

"Krissy you okay?" Jacob asked.

"Uh-huh, just really tired," she said as she started to tuck Nathan in next to Jacob. She then tucked herself in and fell asleep too.

"I'm sorry I ran off, Krissy," Jacob said.

"It's okay, Jakey, you're safe now," Kristina said as she put her arm around him.

"I ruined Christmas, didn't I?" Jake said.

"No, everything will be okay," Krissy said.

"Merry Christmas, Krissy," Jacob said.

"Merry Christmas, Jakey," Kristina said as she kissed Jacob on the top of his head.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day Jacob woke up and he remembered what had happened the day before. He looked around and suddenly realized where he was. "Guys wake up!" he said as he gently shook his brother and sister.

"Wha?" Nathan said. "Where are we?" he asked as he yawned.

"We're not to far from the house, "Jacob said. "Hey Krissy wake up!" Jacob said.

Kristina slowly opened her eyes. She smiled a little realizing where she was. "You mean all this time we were just," she let off a small chuckle. She got a closer look at the rock there were resting their heads on, it was their mother's headstone.

"Hey, we got to spend Christmas with momma," Jacob said as he gave a soft smile.

"I think it was her who kept watch over us through the night," Nathan said.

"She and another powerful person," Kristina said as she looked up to the sky. "C'mon we better head home," she said as she got up.

The children packed up the blankets, saddled up the horses, and headed back to the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Joseph was pacing the floor a worried look spread across his face. He looked up and saw Kristina and Nathan ride up happy as could be.  
"Pa they've come back!!" he called to Ben. "Where the heck have you two been?!" he demanded as he walked up to them. "You two had me worried!" he said as he helped them down. "I outta tan the both of you!" he added giving them a little shake. When he saw Jacob ride up he yelled "Jacob!" as he helped him off and hugged him.

Ben came outside and hugged all the children. "You three are okay. Thank You, Lord God Almighty!" he praised as he looked up. "You children are freezing," he said as he led them inside near the fireplace. "Joe go get some blankets," Ben said.

"Sure Pa," Joe said as he went upstairs; he brought down the blankets. "I better go tell everyone they're okay," Joe said as he headed outside, he saddled up Cochise and rode off.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

The search party and their families were all welcomed at the ranch house for a party. Everyone was happy that Jacob was alright.

Kyle walked up to Jacob and handed him his sketchbook, "Here you go, I didn't throw yours in the outhouse. It was a fake one I threw in," he said.

Jacob smiled. "Thanks Kyle."

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you too," he said as he kicked his feet and looked down.

"It's okay, Kyle," Jacob said as he gave him a warm smile. "I forgive you," he said as he hugged him.

Kyle smiled and hugged him back. "Oh, I got you some drawing pencils," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled them out. "Merry Christmas."

Jacob's face lit up, "Thanks Kyle!" he said as he hugged him again. "Merry Christmas."

Kyle smiled and hugged back. "You're welcome," he said smiling

The Cartwrights, Jeb, Mary and the older Autry children watched what just took place and smiled at each other. The Cartwrights would never forget this Christmas.


End file.
